Xehanort - WBDL
Master of Darkness and leader of those whom desire the Dark, Xehanort has long since handed his dormant Empire over to the Tenebrae Family since he is unable to wield it in his dormant state. Basic Physical Apperance Physical Appearance 2000 Years Ago Over 2000 Years Ago, Xehanort was a Keyblade Master and father of the Legendary Chasers, however he became obsessed with the Darkness as he aged and soon he began working on experiments into the Realm of Darkness until finally he gained complete control over the powers of Darkness. The powers of Darkness changed his body dramatically, giving him sulphiric Golden Eyes and caused a deeply tanned skin to form overtime, his physical strength also dramatically increased that he could crush a Knight's helmet with his bare hands. To add to his problems however was the fact that his body was old and was only retaining its strength because his control over the Darkness, Xehanort learned that he could not gain his full power unless he gained eternal youth which was impossible in his current aged state. Master Xehanort appears to be an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his absolute power. He later becomes the being of Darkness (through transfering his Heart into Terra and later a Unageing Replica of Terra) we know today, young and powerful, an ultimate Keyblade Master with a stronger body to support him. Present Day As Terra's body was used in the creation, Xehanort originally wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Xehanort's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style, his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Xehanort wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Xehanort's eyes are amber-gold and his hair was originally identical to Terra's in style, albeit a bit messier, with a pronounced spike on the top. Xehanort's hair also becomes stark white in color. Personality Master Xehanort is shown to be a cunning, callous, and purely evil being with the sole goal of merging his Darkness with Kingdom Hearts, becoming the Heart of Everything that Lives. To this end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line or destroy anything in his way, demonstrated when he manipulates several potential "allies" from 2000 years ago such as Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Braig, and even Maleficent. Master Xehanort is not without good points, however. His past shows that he was once a noble man who willingly took Ventus as an apprentice when he was lacking behind in his training with his siblings and cared for him until he started to lose his grip on sanity. Even after this, he still shows pity for Ventus and leaves him under Eraqus's care, although at the end of the 2nd Keyblade War between Darkness and Light he appears to have put this behind him, shown when he freezes Ventus solid and almost kills him. Biography Prelude to Main Story 2000 Years Ago Master Xehanort was father to the Chasers of Legend whom are the ancestors of the mighty nations of the known world or rather their Leading Families, Xehanort became a Master with prodigal ease however he soon started listening to the whispers of the Darkness, which slowly drove him made with power. Master Xehanort's main intention was to gain even more control over the vast powers of Darkness, his Darkness may control small amounts of Darkness but he was just one being, there was always room for growth. Upon gaining control of the Darkness in large amounts, its influence whispered quiet ideas into his head about combining them and Xehanort with Kingdom Hearts (the heart of all Worlds), thereby gaining a massive amount of control over all the Darkness in existance. Making a number of contingency plans he first *Master Xehanort approched Ventus' twin: Darkfire, offering him power beyond his Wildest dreams if Darkfire were just to extract Darkness from his twin's heart, the extracted Darkness became a part of Darkfire whom was renamed Vanitas. *Master Xehanort tricked his Eldest Son into apprenticeship of the Dark Arts under himself, Terra not learning the truth until too late. *Master Xehanort planned to pitt the twins Ventus and Vanitas against each other to create the X-Blade and unlock the doorway into Kingdom Hearts, Ventus didn't want to fight Vanitas as he had incestious relationship with his twin, Vanitas however was hateful when he learned that Ventus had cheated on him (essentially creating the Twilight Kingdom/Domain's Royalty). *Master Xehanort made sure that all his Children passed their Darkness onto their descendents, making the final emergancy backup. *Master Xehanort gathered an Army of Keyblade Wielders and marched them using and teaching all the while the power of Darkness across the world to the place where the Legendary Keyblade War happened: the Keyblade Graveyard, at this battlefield, was the weakest barrier to Kingdom Hearts located. Soon enough Terra, Aqua and Ventus discovered the truth and confronted Master Xehanort and Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard (the remains of the legendary Keyblade War) with an ill prepared army of Keyblade Wielders. There Master Xehanort revealed to them his true plans as well as his intention to use Terra's body as a vessel to continue his existence long enough to see his plans of obtaining Kingdom Hearts reach fruition. In the ensuing battle Master Xehanort froze Ventus and had Vanitas knock Aqua out cold, causing Terra to lose control of his anger and succumb again to the darkness in his heart. Terra used the power of darkness to defeat the elderly Keyblade Master, but Master Xehanort enacted his final scheme and used his Keyblade to unlock his own heart and transfer it into Terra's body, prolonging his life and transforming him into the new Xehanort. Master Xehanort's original body faded into darkness with a triumphant smile, though his victory was short-lived. Terra's mind and thoughts were preserved within his discarded armor and became the Lingering Sentiment, which halted the new Xehanort from leaving the battlefield and swiftly defeated him yet again, knocking him unconscious at the world's northern pole. However the Large amount of loss and Darkness allowed to take form during that small war caused a location to be brithed in the northerrn pole, the area too fell to the Darkness and Heartless began to first appear, this allowed the Area known as the "End of the World" to form. 1000 Years Ago Master Xehanort finally defeated Terra's Sentiments within his Heart and assimilated it into his own before Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Enemies